The present invention relates to the field of computer technology, and more particularly, it relates to an electronic device and a direction switching method of the electronic device.
In recent years, electronic devices such as tablet PCs (PAD), mobile phones, multimedia players, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like are more and more popular. However, currently, the use of any electronic device all has a direction limit.
For example, in the prior art, a user must hold and use a mobile phone in a correct posture or gesture, so that he/she can perform operations such as making a call, sending a text message, photographing, etc. When the user uses a mobile phone in a wrong way (upside down) because of negligence, or a child uses a mobile phone in a wrong way because of not understanding the principle of the mobile phone, it may result in that the user's mouth cannot be aligned with the microphone of the mobile phone and at the same time the user's ear cannot be aligned with the speaker of the mobile phone, causing that operations such as making a call cannot be completed normally.
Accordingly, inventors of the present invention have found that electronic devices on the market have certain inconvenience to operations of the user.
Furthermore, in the prior art, with the rapid development of electronic devices, especially mobile terminals, current mobile terminals also have a variety of entertainment functions, such as playing music or video, in addition to basic communication functions, such as answering a call.
A current mobile terminal is generally provided with one handset (receiver) and one loudspeaker or megaphone (speaker). When answering a call, the user uses the receiver to receive the caller's voice; when using the mobile terminal to play audio and video, the user uses the speaker to play audio. However, stereo playing effect cannot be achieved by using a single speaker when playing audio.
Thus, in the prior art, in order to achieve stereo playing effect of audio in a mobile terminal, the most widely used method at present is that one more speaker is added in the mobile terminal, so that stereo playing of audio is implemented via two speakers.
However, using the method in the prior art not only increases manufacturing cost of an electronic device, but also extends use space required by the electronic device.